For Asgard
by The Sithspawn
Summary: SG-1 encounters a powerful woman while evacuating a village under attack by the Ori.
1. Chapter 1

**For Asgard**

**Disclaimer: **If you recognise the character then I don't own it, unfortunately:(

**Author's notes: **Just a little something to get the blood gushing through the veins and the heart pounding.

**Summary:** SG-1 encounters a powerful woman while evacuating a village under attack by the Ori.

"Get down!" Lt Colonel Samantha Carter shouted as a passing Ori fighter opened fire at the fleeing refugees she and Daniel were trying to protect.

Energy blasts hammered down on their positions as Carter and Daniel along with the few refugees with her dived for cover into the bushes and behind the trees that lined the path through the forest.

"Sam! You okay," called out Dr Daniel Jackson as he dusted himself off as he got back to his feet from where he had ducked down out of the blasts' field.

"I'm fine. Anyone hurt?" she called out to the refugees with them.

After a few seconds no one replied in the positive.

"All right people, lets keep moving, the gates still a ways a away!" she said goading the people on.

The assembled group quickly started down the forest path once more hoping to reach the gate before more Ori forces descended upon them.

After a few minutes the Ori fighter had not come back down for second pass against them, Sam started to believe that maybe their luck would change.

Alas fate was fickle the group had advanced no more than a few dozen meters when several Ori warriors emerging from the tree line.

Carter and Daniel didn't wait for them to say anything before they opened fire upon them with their P-90s.

Bullets screamed through the air and hit the Ori warriors two dropped immediately before the rest returned fire with their staff weapons.

Pulse blasts found their marks in the bodies of several of the villagers and they went down in short lived screams of pain. Their lives shortened by the whims of those who would call themselves the servants of true gods.

The battle was short and furious but in the end all the Ori warriors lay ion the ground dead or dying.

The sound of sobbing cut through the post battle haze that threatened to overwhelm Carter's mind as she checked to make sure that the Ori warriors were dead.

"Why?" screamed one of the villagers at Daniel, "Why would they do this? What have done nothing to them?!" she demanded in grief as she held the body of her dead husband.

Daniel stooped down next to the distraught villager, "I'm sorry, I can't say anything to make this better we can't stay here, we have to keep moving...your husband wouldn't have wanted you to die here," he added at the end gently to try and ease her away from the body of her loved one.

"What does that matter!" the woman cried in anguish, "You promised to protect us and failed! The invaders will kill us all!" she wept in tormented anguish.

Daniel exchanged a concerned look with Carter, they needed to keep the villagers moving, and these words and beliefs would be the death of them all.

"The Witch! She can protect us!" exclaimed one of the youngsters with them.

"Arnasc, how many times have I told you never to mention her name!" the youngster's mother exclaimed.

Carter frowned as the remaining villagers murmured amongst themselves.

_The witch?_ She mouthed at Daniel.

He just shrugged and looked at the varied expressions on the faces of the villagers.

"Who is this witch?" he asked tentatively.

Nobody answered him at first , "She's a stranger that appeared suddenly, a hunting party found her house in the woods a few years ago." One man said reluctantly.

"She's a monster, that feeds on the flesh of the innocent," cried out one hysterical woman.

"Hush, woman, that's just a tale, she's a healer. A year ago a sickness came upon the village and we'd all be dead if not for ministrations," argued another villager.

This started the off the remaining villagers, all arguing about the witch and her intentions, some calling her a demon and others an angel. But all agreeing on one thing that she possessed some type of unknown power.

Carter and Daniel exchanged surprised glances and they both wondered, who and what this witch was? Some type of advanced alien? A hiding Tok'ra? Or even an Ancient?

"Maybe you'd better lead us to her," Daniel suggested.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Much grumbling and arguing later, their reluctant guide led them to the a clearing in the forest. It had been only a short walk and they had thankfully not encountered any more Ori patrols or been attacked by any more Ori fighters.

A small undistinguished house stood in the middle of the clearing next to it was a small tidy garden with a tall stone monolith in its centre. At a first glance as Daniel and Carter approached the place there was nothing remarkable about it, until he noticed the Norse runes that decorated the door. As Daniel stepped up onto the landing to get a better look at the runes to be sure.

The runes read, _approach without fear any who come seeking help_.

Daniel frowned, what were Norse runes doing here on what was obviously not an Asgard world? The natives they were leading were of obvious central European ancestry and not a one was a blonde Scandinavian.

"Sam., the writing on the door...its Asgard," said quietly, a sliver of hope reaching into his voice.

Surprise blossomed in Sam's heart, "Asgard? But this world was never one their protected worlds!" she exclaimed.

Daniel frowned, "I know," he said as he stepped off the house's landing and headed towards the stone monolith in the middle of the garden next to the house.

As he approached, he saw more writing in Asgard decorating the stone. He frowned in surprise and concern as he rear what was there.

"Sam you should here this, it says here: _In our memory, we fought and died for Asgard and the Odinson._"

Sam frowned, "OK-that's a strange remembrance, in '_our_' memory?"

"It's stranger than you think, the Odinson was an ancient term for Thor, the son of Odin." Daniel explained.

"Thor?"

"Yup."

"As in Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet?" Sam repeated in surprise.

Daniel opened his mouth to reply but was beaten to it by a strong female voice.

"No, as in Thor, god of Thunder, Lord of Asgard and wielder of the mighty Uru hammer Mjolnir," the voice said gruffly.

Carter and Daniel whorled around, weapons at the ready and found themselves with was presumably the witch the villagers had spoken of.

She was a tall woman wearing a brown robe and with the hood down so not even her face could be seen.

"Why have thou come to mine home in such numbers?" she asked, gesturing to the gathered villagers that were grouped in the clearing next to the house. "Do you seek to drive me from mine home?!" she asked angrily. "Have I not always helped when asked? I have never sought thanks or tribute from your people before?! Speak! Tell me why you invade mine sanctuary such!"

"My name is Daniel Jackson, I'm an explorer from Earth..."

"From Midgard?" the woman said surprise, her tone softer now.

Daniel nodded, "Yes, we came here to save the people here from the followers of the Ori, they've invaded this world because the people would not accept the book of Origin as their religion," he continued explaining.

The witch snorted, "These Ori are fanatics, I have seen the seen the type in all the ages of Asgard and the nine worlds." She finished in disgust.

_Nine worlds? _"Yes, unfortunately their army is here now and we are cut off from the rest of our friends and the Stargate." Daniel explained. "we were hoping that could help us reach the Stargate."

The witch was silent for a few moments, "What is this Stargate? Why do you need to reach it with such haste?"

Daniel was a taken aback by her response and shared a confused glance with Carter, if she knew about the Asgard then how could she not know about the Stargate?

"Uh, the Stargate is a device that allows travel between worlds, we're trying to evacuate these people to somewhere safe," Carter cut it.

"A magical portal? But I have never sensed any magic on this world," retorted the witch in confusion.

"It's not actually magic-" Carter began.

"Then it is the human sorcery known as science then?" the witch cut in.

Carter just nodded, _human sorcery known as science_?

Everything this woman said just brought out more questions.

The witch nodded, "I will aid you then..." she paused for a second before reaching back and lowering her hood.

Daniel and Carter were taken aback by the beauty of the witch. Long black tresses cascaded down her shoulders and fierce green eyes gazed ferociously at them.

"I am Sif, and I shall aid your just cause!" She proclaimed proudly. "Quickly hide, I hear interlopers coming upon us."

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Carter gazed out the window at the front of the house from where she was hiding. She was watching as a dozen Ori warriors marched confidently out of the tree line and approached Sif where she was standing defiantly in front of her house.

The leader of the Ori party stepped forward and proclaimed, "Bow down before the will of the Ori or else!"

Sif answered back, "You know not you speakith to mortal! Back down or I shall stain the ground with your life blood."

Much to Carter's horror, the Leader sneered at Sif and lowered his staff weapon, he fired without a seconds hesitation and Sif went flying back several feet, she rolled to a stop as a small brown mound in the middle of the path.

The Leader turned back to his men with a laugh, he opened his mouth to speak but the sudden look of shock that appeared on his men's faces stopped him in his tracks.

Carter gasped silently as she saw Sif was once more on her feet dusting herself off as if nothing had happened.

"You have attacked me-suffer my wrath!" she proclaimed.

Sif moved with lightening speed and suddenly there was a golden blade in her right hand and a silver one in her left. The blades moved faster then Carter's eyes could follow.

Sif was upon the Ori warriors before they could react, blood spattered her brown robe as the Ori leader's head suddenly became lonely for his shoulders. She didn't stop there as she pressed the attack against the others. She impaled one warrior on her golden blade as she screamed, "For Asgard!"

She lifted the impaled warrior bodily up, his body sliding down the length of her blade as the hapless warrior screamed in bloody agony. She flung him off her blade with a flick of her wrist and he went flying back into the treeline, to die messily of blood loss.

The other warriors started to react to her but it was too late, they brought up their staves to ward off her blows but her blades were unerringly accurate and every blow was a killing blow. Her blades finding soft tissue and heart's blood with every move.

Carter was stunned at the sheer brutality of it all, as she watched Sif disembowel the Ori warriors without a seconds hesitation.

As quick as it had begun it was over, and Sif stood triumphant surrounded by the carnage she had enacted upon the warriors of the Ori. Blood soaked her robe and was sprayed across her face from the numerous arterial jets that her swords had inflicted upon her enemies.

Carter slowly got to her feet as Sif slowly made her way back towards her house, cleaning her blades upon the edges of her already blood stained robe.

Sif gazed about her and smiled, "It had been too long since my blades have tasted blood, Dragonfang especially. Too long has the sword of the Valkyrie not been used in righteous battle!" she stated enthusiastically.

Daniel who had also emerged from where he was hiding cautiously approached Sif, he gazed down at the battle field littered with dead and dying Ori warriors. He looked back at the beautific blood stained Sif in disbelief and confusion.

"What are you?" he finally managed to ask.

"I am Sif." she answered simply, as if that was enough of an answer.

"But what are you?" Daniel repeated.

Sif frowned, "Are you not from Midgard? From Earth?"

Daniel nodded.

"Then do you not know of Thor?" she continued.

"I know the ancient Norse legend of the Thunder God and I know Thor Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet," Daniel said.

Sif frowned, "What of Thor and the Avengers?"

"The who?" Daniel said in confusion.

Sif's frown increased, "I do not understand what is going on, how can you not know of the Avengers and the brotherhood my Lord Thor shared with Captain America and Iron Man?"

Daniel just shook his head, "I'm sorry, I've never heard of these people."

Sif's shoulder's drooped and the light seemed to go out of her eyes, "I do not know what is going on but it seems we have much to discuss." She paused taking in a deep breath.

"I am the Lady Sif. Goddess of Asgard and survivor of Loki's betrayal, I died during Ragnorak battling the demon hordes of the fire demon Surtur. I do not know how I came to this world or if any of the others survived the final battle, but I do know if that you are truly from Midgard then you are my only link back to find out what has happened to them and to Asgard."

Carter and Daniel stared openly at the self proclaimed goddess for a few minutes, trying to take in all that her words could possibly mean for them.

Daniel turned to Carter and said in an annoyed and long suffering voice, "Does this mean I have to rewrite the history books...again?"

**Author's notes: **There aren't enough Marvel/Stargate crossovers or Marvel anything mainstream out there, so here's my contribution:) Don't forget to review:);)


	2. Chapter 2

**For Asgard**

**Disclaimer: **If you recognise the character then I don't own it, unfortunately:(

**Author's notes: **I can't stress it enough there aren't enough Marvel/Stargate crossovers or Marvel anything mainstream out there, so here's more of For Asgard. And ok so its now a three part one shot. The coming third part will be the final part.

**Summary:** SG-1 encounters a powerful woman while evacuating a village under attack by the Ori.

"Well the marines of SG-3 are about ready to start up a religion, with the Lady Sif as their central deity-at least that's what the rumour mill is saying," Daniel stated evenly to General Landry.

"Excuse me?" Landry retorted in surprise.

"No Daniel, they're already worshipping her, and Lt Miller has the plans to build their first alter to her, all they're waiting for is for her stamp of approval," Vala corrected smartly.

"Really?" Daniel exclaimed, "I didn't think that things had progressed that far."

"I'm surprised you hadn't heard yet," Vala remarked.

"_Just a second!_ People, are you telling me that she's setting up a religion and corrupting my officers, right under my nose!" thundered Landry in angry surprise.

"Actually...she's not doing anything much of anything, in fact she's asked not to be worshipped at all,," Daniel explained quickly.

Landry frowned in confusion, "But she still claims to be a goddess, correct?"

"Yes. Its a conundrum, she says she's a goddess and yet asks for no worshippers or followers," Daniel explained, "In point of fact the only thing that she has asked for is for a way home..."

"Then why do SG-3 want to worship her?" Landry questioned.

"Well we were talking in the mess hall and they overheard us. She was talking about what Asgardians consider a normal day in her Asgard, at least back in its heyday."

"And?" Landry prompted.

"Basically..." Daniel began.

"...its glorious battle all day long followed by wild out of control drunken XXX rated keggers all night long, then Rinse repeat- ad infinitum."

"In other words, its a marine's wet dream come true," Vala clarified unnecessarily.

Landry frowned at Vala, "Thank you for that colourful metaphor. Heh, that aside have any of you anything else to report? Do we know anything else about her? Jackson Carter?"

"Well I'm pretty sure she's from another dimension, " Daniel stated quickly.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Landry asked.

"Well for one thing, the Earth or Midgard she describes differs in many fundamental ways from our Earth. No Goa'uld, Ancients or most other aliens we've encountered. Also no stargates. Yes there are many similar historical points of reference but most events diverge a few years before World War II. " Daniel explained.

"You're losing me, give me a few specifics, " Landry ordered.

Daniel paused for a second collecting his thoughts, "For one...Atlantis. In her world it wasn't a Alteran cityship, it was a a powerful city that sank beneath the oceans, but that wasn't the end of Atlantean civilisation. Somehow their people evolved into water breathers,. Atlantis still exists as a civilisation in her world, side by side with the countries we are all familiar with. Albeit they're a semi-hidden civilisation, with a history-recent history of skirmishes with America and several other countries of the world.

Landry blinked in surprise, "You're kidding!"

"Actually if everything Sif says is true that there are actually several different species coexisting together on her Earth; Humans, of course, then Homo Superior aka Mutants, Atlanteans, Inhumans, Eternals, and Deviants just to name a few of the most well known."

Landry's jaw dropped in surprise, "That's impossible! Where did all these species come from?"

Daniel shrugged nonchalantly, "Some are offshoots, parallel developments of evolution. Mutants, are said to be the next step in human evolution. The Inhumans are a group of humans whose ancestors were genetically altered by an alien race known as the Kree-and yes I know the irony of that," he added quickly forestalling any of Vala's colourful comments, "as for the Eternals and Deviants, they're two two separate race that pre-date humanity."

"Eternals?" That's an awe inspiring name," commented Mitchell.

"It's also a descriptive one, Eternals as in Immortals. They cannot die, but neither can they reproduce," Daniel explained, his voice filled with respect and disbelief.

Landry fought through his shock and disbelief to raise both his arms and forestall any more comments. "This is all very interesting and enlightening but is of absolutely no use to us in how to deal with the this Sif, plus I'm guessing you've already written up a full report with all of these incredible details."

Daniel smiled sheepishly and nodded his head, "That and more as well." he admitted.

"Carter? You've been uncharacteristically silent," Landry commented.

Carter shrugged, "Myself and Dr Lam have been studying her, we have discovered quite a few anomalies and many of our tests have had astounding results, but as you said General most of this is academic and nothing pertains to how we can help her get back to her world."

Landry nodded, "Can you summarise using small words and short sentences? What is she?"

"I don't know. She's not human or has any genetic relation to humanity but that's about it. Her strength and reflexes are off the scale and she's a very hardy individual," Carter started. "Based on our measurements she could-probably withstand a blast from a Goa'uld ship based plasma canon."

"I'm sorry what?!" Cam cut in quickly after Carter's unbelievable pronouncement.

"I'll second that what! And add a that's impossible!" Vala remarked in disbelief.

"Sam, how the heck do you measure something like that? And what is it that you measure?" Cam asked still shocked.

Instead of immediately answering Carter started to fidget in her seat, "Uh..it was all very complicated, with uh scientific..._stuff_ involved," she stammered without looking at any of them.

"I'm sorry Sam, scientific _stuff_? I think you've been hanging out with Jack too much," Daniel quipped humorously.

Landry gave her a shrewd look, "Colonel, how exactly did you and Dr Lam test for this sort of thing?"

"Uh, we...shot her a couple of times with a Jaffa staff at first..." Carter trailed off as everyone turned to stare at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Colonel I could have sworn you said you shot the Lady Sif with a Jaffa staff?" Landry asked as if he could not believe his ears.

"I did sir," was Carter's succinct reply.

"You know Sam I think you've finally crossed over from brilliant scientist territory into Mad scientist territory..." Daniel remarked in a deadpan.

Carter smiled depreciatingly, "Well we know she could take a blast from an Ori staff so we started off shooting her a few times with Wraith stunners and then graduated to a Jaffa staff then Ori staff, P-90s , a .50 cal, a few heavier weapons until finally we used a Staff canon we took off a Goa'uld deathglider."

The gathered members of SG-1 and General Landry gaped at her in disbelief.

"...Nothing affected her, her clothes were a little worse for ware afterwards but only the Staff canon drove her back a few steps," Carter continued on as if what she was saying was the most normal of all announcements.

"Wait a sec, on the planet didn't the Ori staff knock her off her feet? I distinctly remember that happening!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I talked to her about that, the only reason that happened was because the Ori warrior caught her off guard," Sam explained simply.

Daniel sat back, "Oh..."

"We're going to have to have a talk after this meeting," Landry said ominously.

"Yes sir," Carter replied quietly.

Landry sighed, "Does anybody else have anything else to add?"

SG-1 shared a glance before shaking their heads.

Landry frowned just now noticing their missing member, "Uh...where's Teal'c?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sounds returned slowly to Teal'c, his eyes opened and he squinted as light assaulted his eyes. He tried to sit up and groaned as punished muscles resisted his desired movements.

"I warned thee of this," Sif said sagely as she stood at his bedside.

Teal'c slowly turned to face her, "You have nothing to apologize for. I asked you not to hold back while we were sparring. Truly you are a warrior of unparalleled skill and power."

Sif smiled at him, "Thou art a warrior born as well. Few enhanced mortals have I know with your skill in battle."

"You honour me," Teal'c replied.

He managed to sit up in the bed he sat in the infirmary, collecting his thoughts as the last memories before he lost consciousness. They had been sparring, he'd been testing her, on and on for several hours and then he'd realised she had been toying with him. He'd asked her not to hold back and she'd warned him that for all his skill he was not a match for her-but he had insisted.

She had acquiesced and then she'd moved faster than he thought possible and seconds later the world had grown dark.

Teal'c paused for a second, "I know of many Jaffa who would be honoured to meet you. If General Landry permits perhaps you would like to accompany me to one the offworld Free Jaffa Nation camps? Many would be honoured to learn from you."

Sif nodded her head sagely, "It would be mine honour to aid your people."

**Author's notes: As Always Don't forget to review!!!!!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**For Asgard**

**Disclaimer: **If you recognise the character then I don't own them, unfortunately:(

**Author's notes: **I'm sorry for the delay, procrastination thy name is Sithspawn :( (You can blame playing Mass Effect 3 MP and the Old Republic as well). I can't stress it enough there aren't enough Marvel/Stargate crossovers or Marvel anything mainstream out there, so here's more of For Asgard. And this is the third and **_final_** part, also with a special guest star;)

**Summary:** SG-1 encounters a powerful woman while evacuating a village under attack by the Ori.

* * *

In the privacy of her chambers on board her mothership the Orici paced back and forth in annoyance and frustration, ignoring her lavish evening meal that was spread across an opulent table.

For the first time in her short life Adria found herself vexed and confused. A string of daring and bold strikes by the Jaffa led by an invincible alien woman with twin swords paired with lightening surgical strikes by the Tau'ri.

Adria's blood boiled as she thought of the resulting unthinkable loss of several worlds and two Priors to these assaults.

She paced back and forth in her quarters her mind replaying all that the reports that had reached her concerning the alien interloper, the one the Jaffa called Sif.

Such a small and insignificant name for one that caused so much trouble and instilled doubt in her crusaders holy mission.

Her thoughts boiled with rage and with an angry wave of her hand and an wrathful cry she sent her opulent dining furniture flying through the air to impact the wall with shattering force. Food flew through the air and spattered all over her once immaculate quarters. The sound of the crushed table echoing through her once quiet rooms.

For a few moments Adria just stared at the devastation she had done and mentally smouldered as she wished it had been the Sif that received the brunt of her telekinetic wrath.

Her musings were cut short when in response to the noise of her outburst one of her Priors hurried into her rooms. "My Orici, is something the matter?"

Adria turned and glared daggers at her minion, "The interloper vexes me! She kills my warriors and even my Priors with impunity! And inspires out enemies to gather against us!"

"You are the Orici, they are merely gnats, they sting and sting but they have no real power to stand against the might of the Ori. They merely delay the inevitable," the Prior proclaimed.

Adria remained silent but inwardly she growled angrily at her sycophantic minion. "Of course, still they do try my patience...leave me I must meditate on this further."

"As you command, Orici," the Prior said as he bowed to leave her presence.

Now, alone Adria with a wave of her hand, she telekineticly righted one of the few still remaining intact chairs and sat in it stewing.

Slowly as she sat in silence surrounded by the shattered remains of her room, an idea began to take form. The rage and frustration on her face slowly started to fade to become replaced with a smug smile.

"Yes...that will work."

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

On a world that had changed hands three times in less than ten years, first owned by a minor Goa'uld lord, then liberated by the Jaffa rebellion, and finally conquered by the Ori, stood a fortress stronghold on a large hill overlaying a wide green plateau that was surrounded by a dense forest.

Down on the plateau and path leading up to the stronghold was assembled a large army of Ori warriors.

Gathered at the edge of the tree line, the forces of the Free Jaffa Nation and the SGC were gathered preparing to assault the stronghold. All stood ready for the signal.

Sif raised her sword above her head and with an undulating cry, echoing across the plateau, the forces of the Free Jaffa Nation and SGC charged the Ori stronghold.

At the forefront of the charge leading it was a tall raven haired toned woman. Wielding twin blades twirling lightening fast as she shouted encouragement to the Jaffa warriors.

This was no ordinary woman that had rallied the Jaffa so, this was the Norse goddess Sif wielding the mystical sword of the Valkyrie, dragonfang and her own less enchanted blade.

They neared the first Ori outer defensive circle and the Ori warriors lowered their staffs unleashed volley after volley of energy blasts at the charging Jaffa.

The heedless charge faltered momentarily as Jaffa struck by the deadly bolts fell wounded or dead to the ground while others started to return fire with their Zats and staffs.

Slowed but not stopped the charge continued.

Electrical bursts and yellow plasma bolts exchanged for Ori energy blasts. As both sides now began taking casualties.

Sif strode forward relentless and unfaltering in her advance, forward into the energy blasts from the Ori staff weapons, her swords twirling too fast for mortal eyes to follow properly. The blades flowed through the air deflecting most of the energy blasts that come towards her and those behind her. What few weren't caught on her blades impacted harmless upon her. Step by unwavering step, Sif advanced forward reaching the massed Ori defenders.

An Ori warrior seeing the nearing goddess and the futility of his attacks, dropped his staff weapon and drew a sword and raced eagerly forward to meet the goddess, he raised his blade two-handed above his head, and roared wordless at her.

With ease, Sif sidestepped the blow, lashed out with Dragonfang, she _disarmed_ the warrior. The enchanted blade slashed through the warrior's armour and flesh with ease, in a spurting cascade of blood the man's arms, still holding the sword hit the ground.

The man stared in shock as his blood gushed out the remains of his arms, he fell to knees as numbing coldness spread through his body.

By the time the warrior had keeled over from blood loss, Sif was already a dozen meters away and knee deep in Ori blood and entrails, bodies trailing

in her wake.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxox

Adria watched Sif's relentless approach from the balcony of her stronghold, Adria watched the deadly dance as the so called goddess ripped through her warriors with stunning impunity.

She turned to face the Prior standing behind her, "Everything is proceeding as I divined. Prepare to receive our guests."

The Prior bowed, "As you command Orici."

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxox

The door of the stronghold shattered into a million pieces as the invaders continued inwards towards the heart of the Ori resistance.

The invaders raced into the entrance hall of the stronghold, expecting to meet stiff resistance but much to their surprise there was none.

At the forefront stood Sif, standing with her were SG-1.

"Where is everyone?" asked Mitchell as he continued to scan the room with his P-90 at the ready.

"I am unsure, but we should be prepared for an ambush at any moment," added Teal'c quickly, wary of his surroundings.

"I'm with muscles, the Ori aren't this stupid to leave their front door unguarded." Vala agreed.

"Nevertheless we must continue onwards," countered Sif warily.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, he turned to the Jaffa that were with them, "Jaffa Kree! Ra'tor you and your warriors must hold this doorway, the rest search out the cowards that hide here. We shall ascend to the top as planned."

Ra'tor and his warriors spread out to secure the hall as the rest of the the Jaffa dispersed down the various side halls to search out the hidden Ori soldiers.

"Let us delay no long, if Adria is indeed here we should deal with her quickly." Sif said urgently. "Let us cut off the head of this dark serpent."

"Agreed." Mitchell added quickly.

"Then I guess its we're off to face down the wicked witch..." Daniel quipped as he gripped his P-90 tighter.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxox

Two defeated ambushes and twelve dead Ori warriors later, they reached their destination, what had once been a primitive Goa'uld throne room. The double doors to the throne room was closed, wooden and not the regular naquadah reinforced doors that was the standard in so many Goa'uld bases and ships.

SG-1 arrayed themselves on each side of the door preparing to storm the room as Sif stood in front of the door preparing to kick it off it's hinges.

"Can I just say that I have bad feeling about this?" Daniel asked warily.

"Daniel's right, there's too few soldiers here, and we haven't run into any Priors either." Carter expounded worriedly, "Adria's arrogant but not stupid, she's always got at least a couple of Priors with here, especially after all her recent defeats."

"We know Adria awaits us, she knows we come for her head and we can do nothing but continue onwards and deal with the consequences as they appear," Sif said gravely. "Too much lies on our shoulders for us to do anything less."

SG-1 looked amongst themselves quietly for a second before Mitchell grudgingly said, "Yeah, ok. Everybody ready?"

"Indeed let us bring the Ori to their knees today," Teal'c proclaimed, "Today we will show them that they are not gods!"

Sif nodded and gave Teal'c an wolfish grin as she steeled herself for whatever surprises awaited them in the throne room, "Prepare yourselves!" She strode to stand directly in front of the double doors.

With a final look at her arrayed allies, Sif moved forwards, lifting her leg to kick the door down with her full Asgardian strength.

The door splintered into a million pieces, the largest of which hung precariously on what remained of the hinges of the doors.

Sif pounced into the middle of the large hall, swords twirling through the air in ready for whatever the Ori would through at them. SG-1 rushing in behind her surveying the room with their weapons at the ready for whatever the Ori had in store for them.

They all froze as the situation in front of them became clear in their minds.

The hall was a large rectangular high ceilinged room, with the eastern side given over to a large balcony surrounded by large clear windows that allowed a person to watch the unfolding battle below. For the most part the hall was bare of furnishing except a high dais and throne upon which Adria was perched.

These details were secondary to the people assembled in the hall, a small group of Ori warriors spread out in front of Adria's throne with two Priors standing on either side of her.

But most importantly, and what caused them all to freeze were they stood, standing in front of the Ori were children. Not just a couple but several dozen children of various ages were standing as a wall between the Ori and the invaders.

"I was wondering just how long it was going to take you to reach us," Adria said smugly from her throne.

Thunder cracked in the distance.

Sif exchanged looks with SG-1 before turning back to face Adria, face aflame with rage.

Still smug, Adria continued from her throne, "I'd like to introduce you to some of my new followers."

As one the children intoned, "Hallowed are the Ori."

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Adria paused with her smug smirk in place, as she watched as the final part of her plan begin to play out in front of her. She continuing, "As you can see all the serve the Ori, no matter who they are."

She watched as various expressions of rage, horror, and disbelief washed across her enemies' faces.

She cast her eyes on the so called goddess Sif. The goddess stood in the forefront of her eyes, armour spattered from head to toe in blood and entrails, blades held at the ready.

But other than that there was not a single mark on her, despite the trail of death and destruction Sif had left in her path there was not a single scratch on her that Adria could see.

An infinitesimal amount of uncertainty wormed its way into the back of Adria's consciousness but she paid it no heed.

Lightning flashed and the thunder cracked again, nearer now.

She stood up and slowly walked towards the row of children.

"As you can see my followers are eager to meet," she slowly explained as she patted one the children tenderly in the head, "And as for the rest of your people well I'm quite prepared for them." She finished gesturing towards the window and the valley below.

Slowly the clouds parted and down descended and Ori mothership.

The Ori mothership hovered over the battlefield as SG-1 watched with baited breath for it to rain death down upon the assembled army of the free Jaffa nation.

They waited...then waited more but the mothership just hovered there, inert above the battlefield.

The thunder sounded again, closer this time, and still the mothership did not fire.

Adria broke the silence, "You, the so called _goddess_." she began, contempt and arrogance oozing from her, "I offer you one chance to surrender, swear to serve the Ori or my forces will decimate your allies here and across a dozen other worlds."

Thunder and lightening boomed at the end of her proclamation.

Silence greeted Adria's offer. SG-1 stared at her with undisguised horror and anger but much to her surprise Sif looked...distracted.

Adria frowned, "Speak! Surrender or die! My patience will not last forever!" she demanded angrily.

The thunder and lightening boomed again much closer, almost overhead now.

Sif frowned once and then turned her full attention back towards Adria, "You are a foul, vile, cowardly creature! You hide behind innocent children when faced with you betters! You think you will win here? This way?"

Adria smiled wickedly, "If that is your answer then so be it..."

The thunder and lightening sounded directly over them one final time and then the balcony wall shattered with a suddenness that surprised everybody, showering people with glass and stone and launching people from their feet, unceremoniously to the ground.

Adria was thrown back and crashed into her throne rocking it were it stood, she slid into the seat and when her eyes cleared from the blast, she found herself staring at large powerfully built and armoured mountain of a man with long flowing blonde hair with a hammer at his waist and a long red cloak billowing behind him in the wind. He stood there eyes glowing blue with power.

Adria blinked as her eyes completely cleared she realised with a startled intake of breath that the man's eyes didn't glow...his empty eye sockets glowed as he gazed around the room seemingly able to see despite his lack of eyeballs.

She watched as the interloper locked eyes upon Sif.

"_Sif_..." the man uttered the syllable as if it was the most important thing in the world to him.

Fear coalesced in the pit of Adria's stomach.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo xoxoxoxoxox

Sif collected herself quickly wondering what new calamity had decided to rear its head today.

Her eyesight cleared and she found the members of SG-1 and Ori forces scattered across the floor all quickly moving to dust themselves off and stand at battle readiness again. Even Adria had been driven off her feet through she had landed on her throne.

Sif found that she alone had managed to remain standing after the explosion. Her eyes turned to search for the cause of the explosion and she froze unable to believe what stood in front of her.

Standing tall and proud in blue and gold armour with a red cape, unbowed and free of the fatigues of war stood the Odinson, Thor the god of thunder, her friend and lover. Alive, hale and untouched by Ragnarok.

His glowing blue eyes found her, "_Sif_..."

She opened her mouth to speak but her breath caught in her throat and words failed her as she realised that the glow came not from Thor's eyes but from twin empty cavities that should have housed his eyes.

Swords fell from nerveless hands and slowly her legs moved of their own volition and she walked unsteadily towards Thor, as she neared him reached up as if to touch his empty eyes.

He caught her hand deftly and kissed it before smiled lovingly at her.

"My love, what have you done?" Sif asked in mystification and horror.

"I performed the sacrifice that my father could not," Thor answered succinctly. He shook his head, "It is of no consequence, we are renewed and freed from those who would enslave us."

Sif frowned, "Enslave us?"

"It is...a long story, and perhaps one best kept for after we have dealt with this situation?" he said tiredly, casting a look around the room.

Sif gazed around the room and then sheepishly said, "Uh...perhaps you are right."

* * *

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo xo

Adria had watched with trepidation as Sif interacted with this new intruder, a large part of her survival instincts were screaming at her to get out but the Orici could not be seen fleeing by any of her forces.

She quickly tucked away her fear and rose again from her throne, "Who are to dare attack us?" she demanded arrogantly.

The man turned towards her, releasing Sif's hand and stared, his face stern and impassive, "I am Thor Odinson, god of Thunder, Lord and Master of Asgard."

"And do you stand against the Ori?"

She watched as Thor glanced down at Sif, who nodded once.

"My answer is Yes we stand against these...Ori," Thor proclaimed proudly.

"Then my ship shall annihilate your forces down below," Bellowed Adria in a rage.

She moved to signal the Ori mothership hovering over the battlefield to fire upon the Free Jaffa Nation army but Thor reacted quicker.

He grabbed the hammer at his belt, whirled around and with a mighty throw, launched his hammer towards where the Ori mothership had been hanging over the battlefield.

Adria laughed, "What do think your your little hammer is going to..."

The Ori mother ship exploded with a suddenness that shocked Adria, the shockwave rumbled through the fortress, and she watched, eyes round as saucers, as the small remains of the vessel started to rain down upon the battlefield.

As Adria watched the hammer flew back to Thor outstretched hand. Without a care in the world he caught the hammer and slowly turned back to face her.

"You end has come little tyrant," as Thor spoke the glow from his empty eye cavities intensified, "I see now the depravity of wishes, know now that they will never come to pass!" he declared to all those assembled.

Fear finally crystallised and escaped from inside Adria and for the first time in her short life she panicked, "Get him!" she screamed.

Her warriors were frozen were they stood, unable to believe the events that were unfolding around them. The only ones that responded to Adria's panicked cry were the Priors. Their staffs started to glow but with a negligent wave of Thor's hand they froze were the stood, encased in golden energy. Slowly the energy solidified obscuring the Priors from view, then just as quickly it melted leaving behind, not two Priors but two normal looking humans who fell to their knees in shock.

With a suddenness that surprised all, Thor leapt forward and grabbed Adria by her hair and pulled her violently from her throne.

She screamed and tried to pull out of his grasp but Thor hold was steadfast and unyielding, "Release me! I am the Orici-oooph..."

The air was driven from her lungs as he lifted from her feet and held up to his eye level, "This is your end, no more shall die for your hubris, the Ori are not gods," he paused for a second before frowning down at her, "And neither are you."

His eyes sockets blazed with blinding blue light and Adria struggled to escape, her hands clawed at the hand that held her aloft to no avail. A second hand seized her shoulder and suddenly she felt Thor start to pull on her hair while the other hand pulled in the other direction. Her panic reached a frenzied peak as she felt the muscles of her neck start to stretch and her vertebrae begin to pop. She shrieked in horror and with a suddenness that surprised her felt and heard one massive _POP._

She shrieked again, and heard a loud thud and then suddenly stopped as the oblivion of death didn't descend on her. She blinked and then blinked again. She could now feel Thor's hand _under_ her head, where her neck should have been. She tried to reach out a hand to grasp at his but nothing happened, the world titled and an impossibility appeared before her, laying on the floor sans a head was her body.

What remained of her composure fled, "_What have you done! What have you done!_" she shrieked over and over again.

Thor stood there her head grasped in his hand, "I merely shown you your true place in the universe," he stated calmly to the hysterical disembodied head in his hand.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxox

Daniel Jackson had seen many impossible things-more than a sane person should have to deal with in one lifetime, encountering Sif being the most recent event, but now after what he had just occurred he made himself a solemn promise that from now on nothing would ever surprise. All things are possible and nothing is impossible.

Absolutely nothing is impossible.

That would be his belief for the rest of his days.

This _Thor_ stood before them, Adria's still living, hysterically blubbering head held in his hand.

Daniel looked around him and saw the Ori warriors shaking in their boots at this occurrence, the children cowering behind them in fear, all unable to do anything.

He looked at his team and realised that truth be told they were in similar states of shock. Carter stood there looking like she was fighting off a stoke and losing, trying to scientifically understand how all this was possible. Teal'c on the other hand was standing there jaw open and disturbed shock openly written on his face, Cameron was in a similar state.

On the other hand, Vala stood there several emotions playing across her face, including sadness.

Daniel shook his shock off, wondering what was going to happen next, he cleared his throat and took a step towards Thor.

"Hi I'm Dr Daniel Jackson of Earth," he said with an ease he did not feel.

The hairs on the back of Daniel's neck stood up straighter than they already were as Thor turned to look at him with those unfathomable glowing empty eye sockets.

"Greetings Dr Jackson," he said in greeting, before he tossed Adria's head to a surprised Daniel, who caught it easily and stared uneasily at her. "She is yours to deal with now. We have aided you greatly, but now we must return to our own dimension and Asgard awaits its future..._Queen_." He finished with a pointed look at Sif and small smile.

Sif, who had been watching silently as Thor dealt with Adria, gasped in surprise, "My love? _Queen_?"

"Aye Sif, Queen. Asgard is born anew now. My father is dead and I rule now, but my reign would be lacking without you by my side as Queen of Asgard," he explained tenderly as he walked up to her and took her hand in his and held it to his heart. "Long have the Norns kept us apart, but their time has passed now and we continue on unchained by their dark plots and secret dealings." He paused for second, cupping her chin and looking deeply into her eyes, "I would have you be my side Sif."

Sif smiled and embraced him, "And I would would gladly stand by your side." Her voice quivered with emotion.

With a wave of his hand Thor summoned Sif's blades to them, they flew through he air and sheathed themselves.

Sif turned to Daniel and the others of SG-1, "Thank you my friends for welcoming me among you, it has truly been an honour to stand and fight with." She paused for a second, smiling and happy, "If ever you find your way to Asgard know that you will find friends there."

With a flash of blinding lightning, the two Asgardians disappeared from their midst.

Daniel quickly cleared his eyes and stared at the empty space where the two Asgardians had stood for several moments before he raised Adria's head to eye level, she stared angrily back and then started spewing profanities at him.

Ignoring her he sighed, "Yeah this is going to be one hell of a mission report..."

* * *

**Author's notes:** You have now reached the final conclusion of For Asgard :):D as Always Don't forget to review!:) This Thor is my own AU version of Thor-616. If you're confused about the powers of this Thor see the final issues of Thor v2-part of the Avengers Disassembled story arc.


End file.
